legolordoftheringshobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit is a subtheme of Lord of the Rings released on November 27, 2012. Background The Hobbit took place 60 years before the Lord of the Rings. The story began at the house of Bilbo Baggins, where Gandalf the Grey asked him if he would like to go on an adventure, but he turned it down. Gandalf returned the next day with twelve dwarfs, Thorin Oakenshield, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. After explaining to Bilbo that they were to go on a quest to re-claim their gold from Smaug, a fearsome dragon who had destroyed the village on the mountain and taken everything. Much to Bilbo's disgust, they set off the next day. After awhile, the company encountered three trolls (Burt, Tom, and Will). The trolls planned to eat Bilbo and the dwarfs, but Gandalf imitated the voices of the trolls causing them to fight. While the trolls were fighting, the sun came up, freezing them. After taking the troll's supplies, the company stopped at the house of Elrond the Elf. After getting supplies from Elrond, they set out through the misty mountains. The company was separated, Bilbo was lost in the caves after being knocked out be Goblins. Bilbo met Gollum, a deformed hobbit fisherman. Gollum challenged Bilbo to a game of riddles. Bilbo won, but Gollum refused to help him. Bilbo stole Gollum's ring (the same ring in The Lord of the Rings) and used its power of invisibility to escape the caves. Bilbo met up with the rest of the company. After traveling for a while, they were ambushed by Goblins and Wargs (wild wolves). The eagles came down and saved them. After thanking the eagles, the company met Beorn, (a creature who was sometimes a man and sometimes a bear) in his human form. After getting supplies from him, they journeyed on into the dark forest. After this, Gandalf said he was leaving, but may come back. After a long time of journeying in the darkness for a long time, the company was ambushed by gigantic spiders. However, Bilbo freed them, and they escaped. Then, they noticed Thorin was missing, and they presumed him dead. After journeying out of the forest, they were captured by the-wood elves, for the elvenking thought they were attackers. Bilbo was slim enough to escape the dungeons, and (after putting on the ring) he found Thorin locked in a cell, freed him, and then freed the others. Then, they escaped in empty wine barrels that were thrown into the river. After crossing the river in the barrels, the company journeyed to the mountain where Smaug lived. They journeyed up to the mountain. Bilbo told them he was going into Smaug's lair, and stole a gold cup. When he went back for more, but Smaug spotted him. Bilbo tried to reason with Smaug, but he then ran away when it didn't work. The company retreated to form a plan. On the way, Bilbo found the Arkenstone, a family heirloom to Thorin. Bilbo kept it anyway. Meanwhile, Smaug flew down from his lair to the town of Dale to destroy it, but he was slain by Bard the Bowman. He was named king of Dale for his heroism. After this, Bard and his new followers came to claim Smaug's horde. However, the company refused, so Bard said he would come back the next day to siege the late Smaug's lair. However, Bilbo grew scared, so he sneaked out and gave the Arkenstone to Bard. The next day, Gandalf came back, and the battle of the 5 armies began. On on side were Dwarfs, Elves, and men, and on the other were goblins and wargs. Bilbo put on his magic ring and hid through the whole battle. Eventually, the eagles came and defeated the enemies. Bilbo was knocked out. After the Battle, Bilbo found the dying Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Thorin forgave Bilbo for betraying the Arkenstone. Bard placed it in Thorin's tomb. Then the company took thier share, parted, and went home. Sets *79000 The Mystery of the Ring *79001 Fleeing from the Spiders of Mirkwood *79002 Attack of the Wargs *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *79004 Escape in the Barrels *79010 The Orc King Games *The Hobbit (Game) Minifigures Microfiures Category:Theme Category:Subthemes Category:Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit